


A Whole World of Pleasure

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Closet Sex, Curl Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Time, Gen, Honeymoon, Kinks, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: A book full of the countries of the world having the time of their lives.I take requests for any kinks that do not involve bodily fluids.





	1. First Time

America paced the creaking floorboards of his much too small bedroom. His shoulders were hunched and his body radiated nervousness. England walked into the room and placed a comforting and reassuring hand onto the younger nations back.

"You know that we do not have to do this if you do not want to," England explained to his worried soon-to-be lover.

"No, no I do want to! I'm just a bit nervous. But I can handle it, I am the hero after all!" America said with one of his prize-winning cheesy grins.

England chuckled and said, "If you're sure."  He grabbed America's wrist and nearly dragged him over to the goose down bed. He began to kiss the other man, it was slow, gentle and passionate. Just like all the others had been. America smiled and reached his hand up to pull lightly on the English man's hair like he had done in innumerable make-out sessions.

England moaned and pulled America onto his lap and began to kiss him more roughly, nipping at the others bottom lip requesting entrance, that was granted to him almost immediately. America ground his hips into England's making them both moan out in pleasure.

England then flipped them both over, they broke apart both gasping for air that they could not receive in the lip-lock. England then moved his head to the side American's and began to nip and suckle on the skin just below the ear lobe leaving a purple mark. 

America squirmed under the other man and began to undo the buttons of the silk shirt, revealing a set of toned- but not bulging muscles. England smirked and then followed suit to what his inexperienced boyfriend was making an attempt to do. 

Once they were both shirtless England began to kiss down America's front. He planted tender kisses down until he reached the others very hard and woken up nipple. He placed it into his mouth and began to suck.

America moaned out in pleasure as England caressed him moving down to the tight bulge in his pants.  England then detached himself from the Alfred and before the younger country knew what had happened, they were both completely naked. England hoped that he would be the only one to see what the gods had graced Alfred with upon his birth. 

Arthur placed his hardened member close to Alfred's gently rubbing against the other's manhood to enlarge it, not that there was much enlarging that could be done to either of the erections. Since it was the first time that the two had ever had sex, England leaned to down and said in a rather husky voice, "This will hurt the first time America, but, remember that I love you."

With those words, England moved his hand out of the way and positioned himself at the larger countries entrance, before he pushed the head in. America let out a hiss and a curse as more and more of his lover's cock was pushed into a near to small space.

Once England was entirely in, the duo stopped as Alfred squirmed and readjusted to the pain that was quickly turning to pleasure. "Move," America grunted as his eyes fell closed with the pleasure that rolled over him in waves. After a moment to make sure that he was really okay, England began to buck his hips forward.

The repetitive motion eventually sped up and soon they were moving to a rhythm. America moaned and yelled at the same time, "England, oh god, I'm gonna cum!" England grunted in return and thrust a few more times before he and Alfred both reached their climaxes.

"That was amazing," America said as England pulled his now limp dick out of the other male's ass.

"I'm glad that you liked it, my love," Arthur replied with a smile as he lay down on the soft sheets next to his lover.

"Iggy?" America asked using the nickname that England only tolerated at certain moments, this was one of them.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Alfred."


	2. Closeted

Hungary giggles as she pushed the two other countries into a dim lit closet, "You two need to stay in there till you get rid of this atrocious sexual tension!" She said with a mischievous smile.

As soon as the door was shut Russia pulled the Chinese man into his chest and said, "When can we tell them?"

China blushed as he felt his secret lovers breathe up against his ear, "Not now. Maybe never?" Yao asked with a shrug. The two males had been secretly dating- and fucking for quite a while now, though Yao refused to come out to the others about it. Ivan really didn't mind as long as he was with the one that he loved.

Ivan smirked and whispered, "Fine by me, as long as you promise to love me."

"Of course I will always love you. But how about we try to get out of this damn closet? Aru." China said moving his hand over to test the door handle. He jiggled it and then tried it again. The door refused to move. "She really locked us in here didn't she?"

Ivan hummed and re-wrapped his arms around his lover, "She said to get rid of sexual tension," at these words the muscular man let his hands traveled down to the smaller man's groin, "do you want to maybe do what she says?"

Yao moaned and pressed himself further into his boyfriend's near crushing grasp, "I would be okay with that, aru," Yao said in a seductive tone.

Russia smirked and turned China around awkwardly in the small space of the closet after that was over, Russia closed the very small space in between them. Their lips moved back and forth hungrily, as they had done many times before. Yao smiled and kissed back.

After quite a while of this kissing, China opened his mouth and allowed Russia's possessive tongue to fill his mouth. China moaned as the others hands found their way to his ass and squeezed, hard.  When Russia did this a second time, Yao gasped and pulled away from the lip lock.

Ivan smirked and moved his hands away and then started to unbutton Yao's jacket, slowly one at a time. China growled and pushed Russia's hands away and near ripped his coat off. Russia smiled and then took off his coat as well.

China smiled right back and then began to sway his hips and remove his much too tight pants. Once they were off, Ivan followed suit and removed his pants as well, though his pants were less tight than the others.

Russia smirked again and pressed their now naked bodies against each other.  He then slowly began to nibble his way down his lover's body, making his way down to his crotch that was almost radiating heat. China at this point was a moaning mess of fresh love bites and hickeys.

When he finally reached the other's crotch, he enveloped his boyfriend's cock in his saliva coated mouth. Slowly bobbing his mouth up and down to pleasure Yao as much as possible. "Ivan," Yao moaned under his breath before screaming it so loud he was scared the other countries would hear, after all, they were a secret.

China moaned before he was about to release into his mouth. Russia swallowed his lover's cum. Ivan flipped Yao over to ready him. He pressed two of his large fingers to the other male's mouth and said, "Suck." Yao obeyed and sucked on the two fingers, swirling his tongue to coat them with saliva.

After the other was done Ivan removed his fingers and then pressed them to the other end, China moaned. He inserted both fingers at once into China's ass. He thrust the fingers farther in and then added a third finger. The larger man curled his fingers searching for Yao's prostate though he could not find it.

He growled possessively and removed all of his fingers making the Chinese man shiver at the lack of being filled before he moaned as he felt his lover press his large dick at his entrance. He moaned even louder as he felt himself being filled by the other man. Ivan then began to thrust into the smaller man after making sure that he was alright.

Russia may have been 'evil', but he loved his boyfriend to the end of the worlds and back. He snapped back to reality as China moaned even louder than before as Russia hit his prostate three times over. Russia grinned at the other man and continued his rhythmic thrusts until they were both on the edge. China came with a yell followed soon after the other.

There was a loud, 'told you' outside of the door and the door handle turned with a click. Yao gasped and grabbed his coat off of the door and threw it before it was completely opened. Ivan slowly stooped down and grabbed his coat as well throwing it on before reaching for his pants.

He laughed when he saw that his boyfriend was already completely dressed at the door was slowly opened. "We caught you," Taiwan said with a grin as she exchanged some money with Hungary.


	3. Crush

Norway sat quietly thinking. He was actually trying to read a book, though the lack of light was making it rather difficult. It was two in the morning and Norway was plenty tired enough to sleep but due to a certain Dane who had booby-trapped the living room with Legos, Norway could not safely return to his bedroom.

Left with his thoughts and a book to keep him company all night, he got lost in the everlasting thought of Matthias. He hated to admit it, but, he really did love that man, no matter how annoying he could get. He could see the Dane's perfectly sculpted body, glistening with sweat as he chopped wood for the Nordics fire pit. He could see the way that his body moved when he was swimming.

He could see the way that he could hold Norway. The way that he would slowly run his hands along the side of the country and reach down to the- oh god. Norway could feel his pants growing tighter in the groin area by the second. He waited for a moment, waiting to see if anyone was awake.

Since he heard nothing, he pulled his pants down ever so slightly and moved to stroke his dick. When he did so, it felt pleasurable, yes, but it was not the type of pleasure that the small man wanted. His hand then reached around to his already puckering entrance, he slowly slid one finger into himself and moaned quietly as he saw the one he loved doing this to him.

He slowly began to insert one finger after another, and slowly, slowly he began to bounce. At this point, he was a moaning mess, little to his knowledge the man of his affection (and the one that he was currently masturbating to) had entered the room with sex heavy on his mind. The tall country sat down behind the smaller, currently masturbating country.   

"Who are you thinking about while you do these dirty actions Norge?" Denmark asked with a seductive tone into Norway's ear. But, all he got was a moan. So the bigger only smirked and asked, "Is it me?"

He pulled Norge's fingers out of his ass and licked the skin directly under the others earlobe. "Den?"

"Yes," the Danish man asked as he began to nip and nibble at Lukas' earlobe.

"Fuck me?" Norway asked as he leaned into the other nation, who was apparently naked.

"Of course." Denmark pulled off Norway's shirt and started to nibble on the skin that lay on the smaller man’s collar bone, leaving a purple mark. Denmark stopped when he heard a rustling in the halls. So he picked his new found lover off of the ground and carried him to his bedroom where he threw him down onto the bed. 

Norway spread his legs as Denmark ripped off his pants. The Dane stopped before he got any further and reached into the bedside drawer, he pulled out a brand new tube of lube. Norway could feel a blush creeping up along his face as he watched Matthias slowly slather the cold liquid onto his fully erect cock.

The larger man then positioned himself at Lukas' already prepared entrance and pushed in. Slowly at first, and then faster and faster till he was fully engulfed in the other male. Lukas must be asleep, he thought, though it didn't feel much like a dream. If he was asleep then this was the best dream of his life. 

Both males had created a very slow, agonizing rhythm. Denmark put his hands on Norway's hips and slowly thrust forward enough to hit the other man's prostate and then pushing further into his ass to bury himself to the hilt. Both moaned out in pleasure. Denmark then began to speed up and hit the other's prostate dead-on every time he thrust.

He thrust once more, particularly deep that time and stopped for a moment and waited while Norway closed his eyes and let a tear of pleasure roll down his face. Denmark leaned down and kissed the tear away before he bent over in pleasure and came along with his new lover? Boyfriend? Denmark didn't care what they were as long as they were together.

After the Dane pulled out and lay next to the other male, sleep tried to get to them and before it did its work Norway muttered "Jeg elsker deg."

To which Denmark replied, "Jeg elsker deg og." before letting his heavy eyelids fall shut under the force of the dream world calling to him.


	4. School

Leon sat on his lover's lap with his head buried under his chin enjoying the moment, moments like these were ones that they almost never got to have. It was the middle of lunch in their high school. You could've cut the sexual tension with a knife in that rather large room. and it wasn't just in between the two teenage countries.

Emil took charge and bit his lover's neck before pushing him off of his lap and grabbing the taller man's hand. He pulled Leon to the bathroom that was not ten feet away from them previously. It was mysteriously deserted, All for the better, Emil thought. 

Emil pulled Leon into a passion filled kiss. Their lips moved as if they were fireworks, they pressed each other back and forth as if they were doing some sort of erotic dance. Leon let his hands wander, he groped his boyfriend's hips and his ass, though his hands only hovered over the bulge that was forming between the silver haired boy's legs. They broke away from the kiss and panting for breath.

After they had gotten most of their breaths back, Emil began to kiss Iceland's chest, he slowly moving down the slightly muscular chest to the v-line that led to the other teen's crotch. In the haste of the moment, he nearly ripped his pants off trying to get to what was inside.  

Soon the form-fitting boxers had come off along with the pants of both teens. Leon let out a low hot breath from his position on the ground. Iceland moaned as he felt the other slowly start to engulf his throbbing erection. Hong Kong removed the erection from his mouth and then licked it. His tongue found its way to the slit on the top of the other teen's dick.

Iceland moaned even louder before he covered his mouth with a very graceful hand. Normally the other male would protest, though he did not this time, seeing as they were in the school bathroom.

After a while the heat was too intense for him to bear, there was tightness and intensity all around the swollen appendage, it was also currently being enveloped in pleasure. Iceland came down Hong Kong's throat without warning almost making the stronger boy gag. Leon slowly swallowed, this action made Emil blush with embarrassment.

After Leon pulled away Emil pushed him against the wall after muttering a quick apology for cumming without telling the more defiant country. "I want you to fuck me Ice" Hong said with a glimmer in his eye. 

At this Emil pushed his lips onto the other one before lifting his legs to rest on Emil's shoulders. This created more access to the boy's ass. He pushed his penis into Leon's ass while he was moaning and whispering dirty things into his ear which he only did whenever they had sex. He thrust slowly at first but with Hong Kong mewling out his name he could no longer stand to go to the steady beat and he picked up the pace.

After nearly ten minutes of doing this, he was ready to explode with the anticipation of cumming inside of his lover for what was technically the second time that day. They came with a hushed, but still loud, shout.

After they were done cleaning themselves up, the bell rang forgoing their doom of the school day in high school. "Will you be able to walk Leon? I did ram it into you pretty hard." Emil said looking at his boyfriend wince with every step. 

"I should be fine. It's not like this is the first time we've done it," he replied with a smirk before taking his boyfriend's hand and heading off to their next class. 


	5. Honeymoon

Finland giggled as his large husband carried him bridal style into the cabin that the pair was to stay in for that night. And the next, and the next. Sweden closed the door with his foot and threw Finland lightly onto the couch. He grabbed three scented candles out of a cabinet, he then produced a lighter out of his pocket and lit them.

Sweden crawled onto the couch next to his husband. Wife? To him nothing other than being with the man that he loved mattered. Finland sighed in contentment and leaned into his new husband. Sweden wrapped his arm around him.

Finland suddenly looked up at the taller man. He moved to his knees and kissed his husband. This kiss was different than the one that they had shared at the wedding. The kiss that they had shared at the wedding had been sincere and chaste, it was pure. The kiss that they were currently sharing was needy and desperate, it was not one for others to see.

Sweden smiled into the kiss and pulled the smaller man into his lap, placing their hips adjacent from each other. They kissed for what seemed like ages until they had to break apart for some much-needed oxygen.  Tino's eyes twinkled as he began to rub Berwald’s clothed erection. 

The bigger man growled and flipped them over so that he was on top. He kissed Tino's cheek and then slowly moved down to the smaller man's collarbone. He sucked and nipped, as well as kissed in that spot till there was a very prominent Hickie. He smirked at his work and then smiled fully at the moaning mess that lay beneath him. 

He got off of Finland and moved to get a bottle of lube and a condom out of side drawer. Finland could feel himself grow harder as he watched his brand new husband slip out of his clothing. Tino then blushed when he saw the other man turn around.

Sweden walked over, naked, to Finland, and began to strip him of his clothing. At first, it was just the smaller signature beret. After it was the jacket and tie of the three piece suit that he was wearing. The last thing that Berwald removed were the small male's pants. Tino took care of his boxers. 

The two began to kiss again as the stronger man coated one of his fingers in Lube, he then positioned it at the smaller man's entrance. Finland grew tired of waiting, so he pressed the finger in his ass. He let a moan tumble from his lips. Sweden then inserted another. He slowly fucked his lover on his finger till he could tell the smaller was almost there.

He then stopped only to pull the condom over his monstrous dick and slather on a healthy amount of lube into his throbbing cock. Finland squirmed and moaned underneath him. When Berwald was finally ready, he positioned himself and then slowly entered the already abused hole.

"Oh, Sve, right there, there. Ah!" Finland moaned as Berwald hit his prostate repetitive times. Finally, after they were both near drenched in sweat, Berwald came into the condom and Finland came all over his lover's chest.

As Berwald slowly pulled out, he leaned down and whispered into Finland's ear, "I love you."


	6. Stay With Me

Matthew sat in the corner of the room that was rapidly growing louder, and louder. he shrunk farther and farther back into his chair, hoping to disappear. Finally, he managed to tune out the loudly arguing countries, as he did so, his gaze drifted over to the ex-nation, Prussia.

He squirmed and blushed as Gilbert almost met the smaller man's gaze. Matthew sat and listened to the other countries, before long he grew tired. He smiled over at Gilbert before he silently stood, heading out of the noisy conference room

 

After he finished walking to the hotel that Hungary had graciously provided for them, he face-palmed remembering that he shared a room with the Prussian nation himself. Hungary had informed him of this just before the meeting began. 

Her overbearing sense of matchmaker made it rather hard to escape the Prussian male, though Canada was almost certain that Prussia did not know that he existed. He sighed and flopped down onto the bed that he had earlier claimed as his own.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Canada stood up and walked over, fully expecting it to be room service. Though when he opened the door, he was very surprised to see nonother then his crush standing in front of him.

Eventually, Canada moved out of the doorway and let the other male enter the hotel room. Matthew noticed Gilbert, had tried to spark a conversation that ended badly. "So do you know why we were matched in this room, mien birdie?" Gilbert slyly asked attempting to hint at a certain thing. Though Canada seemed rather oblivious to it.

Canada sat back down on his bed, his face was as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. "N-No," he mumbled, his head looking down at the overused hotel room carpet. He sighed and glanced up, waiting for Prussia to make another attempt at conversation.

"Oh, I can't take this anymore. Gilbert, I love you!" Canada said when he did not, surprising the Albino male. Though soon he got over said shock and then marched over to the blushing male. He took his chin in between his fingers, delicately.

"I love you, too," Prussia said, his voice almost a whisper, exciting Canada even further than he already was. Canada lunged forward, connecting their lips in what was meant to be a chaste peck, it soon turned out to be a full on makeout session. 

After a few minutes of kissing, Matthew involuntarily moaned, giving the Albino access to his mouth. Prussia took this gratefully, exploring every corner that he could find. The dominant of the two nations pushed them both back onto the slick, cold sheets of the hotel bed.

Matthew moaned again and bucked his hips, signaling to Gilbert exactly what he wanted. Prussia let his hands wander up to the top button of the larger nations coat, slowly removing it. Canada's fingers wound themselves through and around the white locks of his new lover.

Gilbert continued to undress the smaller male. His hand then pulled off the thick winter coat that Mathew always wore. They finally pulled apart, gasping for breath. Prussia started to tug on the smaller males curl, making him blush and squirm underneath him.

"Tell me what you want, mien birdie," Prussia whispered into Canada's ear before he licked the shell. 

"I want you to fuck me. Right now." There was no hint of hesitation in the younger nations voice. Prussia smirked and reached into his bag that was conveniently placed next to the bed that they were currently laying on.

He pulled out a tube of lube, making him moan as Canada removed both their pants, as well as underwear. Gilbert began to pour a healthy amount of lube, onto his hand. When his fingers were finally coated with the thick substance, he entered one into Canada.

He moaned out at the feeling of being filled. After a few minutes of pumping, Gilbert inserted another finger, and then another. Canada was a moaning mess at this point, seeing as Prussia would not leave his curl alone.

When the Albino man could tell that he was close to cumming, he pulled his hand out, making the smaller whimper at the loss. Soon, he made up for it though, pressing his dick into the smaller male. Prussia slowly pushed his dick into the man before he was fully engulfed in him, making him moan loudly.

They thrust back and forth, creating a steady rhythm, as well as creating the most pleasure that either of them had had in ages. They continued to thrust into each other, til they were both finally almost cumming.

Gilbert thrust into Matthew til he was fully sheathed in his ass, he grunted before expelling his seed into the smaller male. At the feeling of being filled with the others seed, he too came, spilling his seed all over the older male and the bed sheets.

After Gilbert pulled out of Matthew, and they both came down from their high, he lay down next to his lover and whispered into his ear, "You know this means that you have to stay with me right?"


	7. Before Wedding

Monaco sat down letting her hair fall over her face after letting out the bobby pins that secured it into place. She was waiting for her uptight girlfriend, and soon to be (human wise not country) wife.

At first, it was hard to get their families approval until they all fell in love, though somehow they had finally persevered through and were soon to be married. Monaco smiled at the idea of marrying the small Asian girl.  

Monaco stood and walked over to their porch, her silky smooth dress wrapped around her legs as she moved towards the door, she watched her fiance in the grass, she was a slow moving type of person, but the French girl thought that she was perfect.

Vietnam glanced up and smiled as she saw her beautiful girlfriend standing, waiting for her to complete her work. She rose and made a move to go to the house, at this moment, a rather evil plan popped into the French woman's mind.

She raced over to the closet and flung off her already very revealing dress. She searched through the shirts and skirts, looking for the one and only piece of lingerie that she owned when she found it, she squealed in delight. She slipped into, almost moaning as she silky fabric created a delicious amount of friction along her already perky nipples.

Vietnam entered through the sliding glass doors that led to their house, she looked around for her girlfriend, frowning when she could not see her. She stepped farther into the house, heading to the bathroom to wash the soot and grime off of her hands.

Monaco walked out of the walk-in closet, sashaying her way to the bed, where she lay down and waited for her soon-to-be spouse to come back into the bedroom. Vietnam smiled when she entered, feeling a light blush spread across her cheeks as she stared at the sight before her.

The Asian nation then began to undress, after she had closed the curtains, of course, the black haired female walked closer and closer to the bed, watching her fiance all the way.  The French woman pulled out two very small, but, long vibrators they were 12 inches long but only half an inch in diameter. With the vibrators, she pulled out two dildos with holes cut in the top. the dildos were only 9 inches long but they were 3 inches in diameter. she took a vibrator and shoved it into the dildo so that it was puckering out of the other side. She did the same to the other as her fiance walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her slender waist.

She pulled her girlfriend to her and put on the silky bedspread and began to kiss her. The kiss was passionate but mild and sweet, not at all hungry in any shape or form. The Asian girl was the first to let break the kiss gasping for breath her decent sized breasts were nearly falling out of the bottom of her bra. At this point, Monaco took Vietnam by the back of the head and forced their lips together.

Her hands wandered to the smaller of the two's bra strap, undoing it as she caressed the small girl's plump breasts. Vietnam moaned loudly and bucked her concave hips up to the others large spread ones.

Vietnam gasped letting Monaco's tongue invade her slick wet cavern. After the heated battle for dominance, Monaco broke loose handing her betrothed one of the dildo-vibrator combination and grabbed one for herself.

Both girls placed their masturbation devices at the ready and pushed them in just slightly to that only three inches were in and they switched each other's vibrators on at the same time. 'Oh, Oh god, this feels so good already," Vietnam groaned wanting to slide down further.

She did this until her girlfriend said: "No don't go down any further down we must do it together." 

"Fine," the Asian said with a moan after words "On three? Oh, oh, oh god please, Monaco!"

"Alright, on three. Oh, one, two, oh three!" Monaco her voice getting louder with each syllable, every word encased with a moan. At three both girls slid down, engulfing all nine inches and three diameters "Oh, Vietnam this is the best thing ever oh god it's almost too big." Monaco moaned to her lover they both started to bounce up and down on their sex toys.

After almost ten minutes of the most gratifying pleasure either of them had had in awhile, they both came with a shout. After pulling out the dildo-vibrator combos they fell asleep in each other's arms waiting for the sun to come up and greet them on their wedding day.


End file.
